Good Ol' Fashioned Dirty Fun
by jaxink
Summary: 2007 movieverse: Sam and Mikaela get down and dirty with Bumblebee. -oneshot-


Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers. Never will, sadly.

* * *

_A/N: This one is kind of short, but hopefully it delivers. Really though, the story is **kirin-saga**'s idea, as it was spawned from another one of those amazing bunnies on the tfbunnyfarm on LJ. I'll let you know which quite amusing portion of dialogue in here is what this story is formed around at the end. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Good Ol' Fashioned Dirty Fun**

Mikaela sat between Sam's legs, nestled into his chest. She turned her head to nuzzle her nose against his neck and inhaled deeply. It was one of those days. A relaxed, lazy, rainy afternoon and she couldn't think of anywhere she'd want to be other than in her boyfriend's arms.

Letting out a content sigh, she murmured sleepily, "Isn't this nice, Sam?"

"Hm?"

Elbowing him gently, Mikaela looked up and smiled at his half-closed lids. "You heard me."

"Yeah, real nice, 'Kaela," Sam said softly, absently tightening his arms around her.

Turning back around and settling herself more fully in his lap, she said, "Just you and me. Alone. For once, no Miles, no Autobots. Just us and the soft pitter-patter of the rain."

They enjoyed the quiet and closeness of one another until the typical blaring of a car horn shattered Mikaela's beloved, cherished moment of peace. And soon, she found herself unceremoniously dumped onto the floor as Sam pushed off his bed and ran to the window.

"'Bee's back! And it's pretty much stopped raining. You know what that means, right?"

Flicking a stray strand of hair from her face, Mikaela irritably remarked, "We can go back to having a quiet, relaxed time—alone?"

"No, that's not it at all! We just had a storm. There's puddles and mud out there. Time to get good and dirty!" Sam said with excitement buzzing in his voice.

Reaching to grab his jacket, Mikaela sidled up to him before he could put his coat on. She wove her arms around his neck, allowing a slender finger to slowly trail down his face. Gently, she kissed his lips.

Puling back only slightly, she whispered, "You know, Sam, we can get good and dirty right here…"

The teen blinked owlishly before laughing. "Good one, 'Kaela. How would Bumblebee get all the way up here? C'mon, grab your coat—the puddles are waitin'!" Sam said. Running out of his room, he let out a loud _whoop!_ as he clambered down the stairs.

Slapping her forehead, Mikaela shook her head and began putting on her own coat. How did she end up with a dense guy who was unable to detect an obvious, flirty invitation? Trudging through the Witwicky household, she eventually made it outside. She held her hand out and absently felt the tiny raindrops dance across her palm.

"Good afternoon, Mikaela," came the soft voice from the yellow Camaro's interior.

"Hey 'Bee," she greeted with a genuine smile. Walking around the car, Bumblebee obligingly opened the passenger door for her to slide in. Sam gripped the steering wheel anxiously.

"Alright, let's go hit the mud!"

In response, Bumblebee revved his engine, and they set off for some good ol' fashioned dirty fun.

* * *

For three hours, they drove around in various parking lots and on seldom driven dirt roads. Mud and water splattered, spewed, and sailed everywhere. Then, Sam spotted it—the ultimate prize.

Not just mud. Not just a puddle. A mud puddle, nearing ten feet wide and probably a foot deep, surrounded by mounds of dirt at a construction site.

Narrowing his gaze and focused on the challenge before him, Sam, with a quite serious tone, said, "Let's do this."

* * *

Pulling into the Witwicky driveway, Bumblebee came to a stop and let the teens out. Exiting the car, Sam pumped his fist into the air. "That was awesome! You were peeling through those puddles so fast, 'Bee—it was like tidal waves of mud! And that last one…wow."

'Bee chuckled. "It was quite entertaining to spray the puddles everywhere. We don't have anything like rain on Cybertron."

Mikaela was smiling at their conversation and antics. Glancing at the scout's alt-form, however, left a frown on her face.

Amazingly, Sam noticed and asked, "What wrong, Mikaela?"

"You need to get Bumblebee to a car wash. Or better yet, do it yourself," Mikaela instructed, waving her hand at the mud covered Camaro.

"A car wash?"

"Yes, Sam. A car wash. 'Bee's filthy after that stunt you pulled, and he needs a bath."

"But…can't he do it himself?"

"Sam, he's your _friend_."

"So's _Miles_, but I've never had to bathe _him_."1

Rolling her eyes, Mikaela hit her boyfriend on the shoulder. "You're an idiot. Go get the hose and some sponges."

"Ow! What? Fine," Sam conceded, walking off to secure the items.

Satisfied, Mikaela began to lean back on Bumblebee's hood. "Careful, Mikaela, my hood is quite well-covered in mud, as you pointed out."

"Oops. Thanks, 'Bee."

"Mikaela?"

"Yeah?"

"You know as well as I do that back at base there are wash racks that are more than sufficient to clean my armor. Why did you not remind Sam?"

"Because he's being punished," Mikaela responded matter-of-factly.

Confused, 'Bee asked, "Why?"

"For being unable to recognize an innuendo when it's practically thrown at him."

Bumblebee remained silent as his processors told him he was better off not knowing… Besides—he was getting a free car wash.

* * *

1 From, "A car wash?" to "...bathe _him_." is the bunny prompt from **kirin-saga**.

_A/N: Well, there you go. Nothing too amazing on my end, but that back and forth between Mikaela and Sam about giving 'Bee a good wash makes me chuckle every time._


End file.
